It's Not The Thrill
by tearsofblood94
Summary: We'll see where this goes. ZhenPi / PiIna / someZhenNaga Rated M for precautions.


_It's not the thrill for kicking ass that I look for in a fight. It's bravery. Chivalry. When I first met him, he was beautiful. Sure, he had girly hair…but it was so taken care of…and his face was miraculous. The features, the swift movement, everything I wanted. Being myself, when I want something, I go ahead and get it._

_I'm Zhen Ji, from the kingdom of Wei. I didn't know that Cao Pi was on my side. I'd never seen the man before in my life. Then again, the leader of the kingdom, Cao Cao, had just let the women begin to fight. The battles were getting tougher. Shu, Wu, and the others had begun to let some of their toughest women out onto the battlefield. One of the men from our sector of the kingdom came back with a teared up nose. When we had asked him what happened, he simply answered, "There…There's women out there!" If women could do damage like that…hell, I could! Many men underestimate me. Just because of the way I dress, they believe they could touch me all they please. Hah! I'll set you straight. I play the flute. Not just any flute. This flute is pretty bad ass. Don't make me show you._

_I had the bad ass weapon, and even the bad ass skills, yet Cao Cao didn't want to resort sending out the women yet. I had to wait. Since I had to wait, I was first in line. There were no others really anyway…well if you count Zhang He. He's the girliest men of the Wei. Many people think not to take appearances so seriously. He does. I do too. It's the fact that he wants to be beautiful on purpose that bothers me… The others though? No girlyness there. Let me tell you about some of them._

_Cao Ren, he's the younger cousin of Cao Cao. He doesn't look girly at all. He does have a bit of a sensitive side though. Everyone knows that he would rather have peace than violence. He believes there's always a way to negotiate… he's wrong. Now as for appearances, he sure is short. He always wears this heavy armor…like he's trying to protect himself from a huge explosion—which I haven't seen in years—his weapon is like a double-bladed shield, which is pretty clever. He's the highest in defense in our kingdom. As for others, I wouldn't know… He breaks the enemy down until they're gasping for air and finishes them off._

_Next is Dian Wei. He puppy guards Cao Cao. They seem pretty close when they're seen around together. I surely hope it isn't that close. Can't say much more about him… For his weapon, he just uses a short battle axe. He calls it "Mad Bull". Haha, yeah… He's slow as hell, and has limited range with it. I can tell just by watching him practice with the others. If he got you in his grasp though, I'd watch out. He's pretty powerful._

_Pang De… We've had a hard time with him. He was originally serving Ma Teng and Ma Chao. It took Cao a while to convert him over. He's here now though and that's all that matters. Definitely loyal and out of his mind. Follows like a puppy like Dian. He dresses funny to me. He sort of looks like a statue knight. His weapon is a pair of helberds. I forgot the name of them—yep he named his too—but whatever. He's slow, but gains speed and power quickly._

_Man, there's a lot of people to explain and I don't think you'd like that. How about every time I mention them, I'll just tell you about them… It's boring explaining the guys. Being the only female though, I should get the most action right? WRONG! I'm setting my eyes on someone though… _

"Zhen Ji."

Looking up to the man who called my name, I snapped my book shut. "Yes Cao?"

"I've gotten word about women being used on the battlefields."

I straightened up. This would be going somewhere. I knew exactly where. "Yes, sir, I've heard about that. Girls are really setting our men straight."

Cao sighed, knowing that I would bring something up like that. He never loved my foul sense of humor. "Zhen Ji, I hate to do this. I'd rather keep you on the safer side. You're our only female. You clean, cook, you do just about everything here."

My mind was dancing in circles. _Cao! Say it already!_ I wanted to grab my flute and head out quickly. I wanted to kick some ass!

"We've come to the final decision that we are going to let you onto the battlefield. You will be expected to defeat many officers. There's battles out there that are going to be tough, Zhen Ji. You must be wise with not only you're power, but also with your feet." Cao explained. My mind was being put to sleep now. I already knew this, I just wanted to get out there! "So, grab your weapon, and let's go. They're preparing the horses right now."

I couldn't believe it. Yet again, I could. I, Zhen Ji, of Wei was going to fight. The only female from Wei was going to…kick some ass! Standing up eagerly, I stuffed my book with all my writings in it under my pillow. I hoped someone wouldn't get too curious. Following Cao out to where the horses were, I couldn't help but smile.

We're going to kick some ass.


End file.
